


EREN'S SEX DIARY

by HAMERATY



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Autofellatio, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Body Worship, Bukkake, Butt Slapping, Car Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Fisting, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Food Kink, Food Porn, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Gangbang, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Passion, Penis Size, Penises, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Pool Table Sex, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Random Encounters, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Testicle Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Water Sex, Watersports, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAMERATY/pseuds/HAMERATY
Summary: EREN'S SEX DIARY – A continuation of the Emerald Breath of Life. This fanfic is a side chapter's of the first work. Dirty things of Eren's past that did not get written into the early written fanfic.
Relationships: Abel/Eren Yeager, Bertolt Hoover/Eren Yeager, Boris Feulner/Eren Yeager, Connie Springer/Eren Yeager, Dennis Aiblinger/Eren Yeager, Dieter Ness/Eren Yeager, Dieter/Eren Yeager, Dirk/Eren Yeager, Duran/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager/Eld Gin, Eren Yeager/Luke Cis, Eren Yeager/Mike Zacharias, Eren Yeager/Moses, Eren Yeager/Tomas, Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Flagon/Eren Yeager, Floch/Eren Yeager, Franz Kefka/Eren Yeager, Furlan Church/Eren Yeager, Gelgar/Eren Yeager, Ghunter Schultz/Eren Yeager, Gordon/Eren Yeager, Gustav/Eren Yeager, Harold/Eren Yeager, Henning/Eren Yeager, Ian Dietrich/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Jurgen/Eren Yeager, Keiji/Eren Yeager, Lauda/Eren Yeager, Marcel Galliard | Berwick/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Eren Yeager, Marlo Freudenberg/Eren Yeager, Milieus Zeremski/Eren Yeager, Mitabi Jarnach/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Eren Yeager, Nac Tias/Eren Yeager, Nile Dok/Eren Yeager, Porco Galliard/Eren Yeager, Rashad/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, Samuel Linke-Jackson/Eren Yeager, Thomas Wagner/Eren Yeager, Ulkin Reiss/Eren Yeager, Waltz/Eren Yeager, Willy Tybur/Eren Yeager, Yan/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 19





	1. CHAPTER I

**Author's Note:**

> The main work EMERALD BREATH OF LIFE is available here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749616/chapters/39293881

It was a sunny day as the sun cast its rays over Eren's house, and he was cutting dried leaves off his potted plant in the conservatory of his home as they have died because the plant was ready to grow brand new ones. The house's interior had changed when he got married to Erwin Smith, and it had already been five years since his adventures when he was in the Reiss Wall Maria University.

He did clean up as he had finished the work and walked out to get to the house hallway since he recalled that Eren had forgotten to check his mail. The study was always with its intricate wood panelling and gilding and the desk at what he sat working around.

Erwin had his study in Mikasa's bedroom as it got utterly refurbished since it was under Mikasa's recommendation. She was opting to use the guest room. She now lived with her husband Thomas at the location inherited from their mothers, mother close to Santher City.

They had two children, a boy, and a girl. Eren sat down to go through the letters that still had not gotten opened. It was a pile of six letters. One was a confirmation letter of payment from a publishing house from his Kenny pirate adventure.

Then a thank you letter from Eren's mom to host several events at his Mitras hotel. She was currently away in France with her husband. Then an official letter of request was voted by residents of Axiom building to install blinds in one of the public residents' only area, an invite to a yearly layer gathering hosted at Colinda hotel, with a request to reply in one month time.

Thanks to Erwin, and his understanding of the law, he had passed the university exams while using the extra year to apply to his masters of letters diploma. He was spending five years in total, as a decade had passed of ten years since he had passed the university's front gates.

He did work in the Smith family law firm and even had his certificate to practice his law education.

Next up information letter from Trost town's hall informing that citizen counting season had once had come since the last one was five years ago. They happened after five years had passed to follow the citizen count and demographic status by the Mitras main ministry.

And finally another invite by the Paradis National Museum to a brand new exhibition. He always got them whenever a new exhibit did open. Eren looked up, straightening his head, looking up to the elven female and male panels.

Those two held secrets that he only knew; well, Erwin did have some secrets. He had gone to the Mitras as he was staying in Canton building, having the annual staff gathering that worked in his owned buildings, and before that were also discussions of building management.

The meetings were at the Presidium Swan that Eren owned and received numerous awards from the swankiest restaurants inside it, the facilities, staff work, the guest treatment, and as a historic building.

An entire week arranged that he had started as it got organized from day to day. The first day was the usual meeting up and relaxation time: swimming pool, sauna, or something in team building.

On the second day was each building management talking about the building's life like damages, problems as they exchanged ideas. The third day was discussing complaints and how to respond to them, or there was a need for repairs, etc.

The fourth day was discussing how to maximize the work and the building's management work, including papers, computer work, etc.

The fifth day was about the buildings' safety from water sprayers, electricity, fire retardant foam, and building safety laws, including evacuation and what to do in each situation.

The sixth day was a day where one could make personal proposals or discuss plans for the future.

It was mostly informal, like the previous three days as the last day was relaxation and a party. Since it got organized at the hotel owned by him, they could stay in the hotel, have breakfast, lunch, and dinner for free as they got also treated to all the amnesties and facilities in the hotel.

Eren also did treat his hotel staff since god treatment guaranteed a perfect result. He was allowing them to use over the twelve facilities spread in the hotel. He was giving vacations of four weeks that could be split in half of two or even one week if requested with the salary paid for that time.

And even using the paper forms and requests, maternity leave and even small things like visiting tooth doctor, somebody graduating, sick leave and other things of daily happenings.

Done Eren left a sigh of relief and took a look outside of the window. It was the start of the summer, and the full leaf tree branches bit fluttered in the slight breeze of winds.

As he looked toward the doors, the study doors opened, and inside walked Erwin, who had returned from the town dressed as a gentleman and handsome as ever.

"What's on your mind?" Erwin walked behind his chair, wrapping his arm around the brunette.

"Nothing, I was just looking at the fountain and the beautiful garden. How was talking with Hange? I will be a short moment later, leaving to see Armin." Eren said at the garden area at the back of the house that got turned into a fairy-like, picture-perfect background. The scenery and Erwin's cologne made so relaxed as a cat laying on the window sill in the sun.

"I have a surprise for you, Eren? I will join you at the Presidium Swan since Connie spilled that you felt being a bit down being away from me for an entire week." he kissed the crown of Eren's head.

"Seriously, Armin and Connie are like leaking wool sacks; why do I even bother telling my worries that they will spill to you. Or did you use your charm?"

Those green eyes looked up as the brunette looked up at Erwin's face and those magnificent eyes.

"Certainly. The second question?" the blond and statuesque male that still towered over Eren even in standing height leaned down to kiss the lips of the one sitting in the chair.

"You can sometimes be insurable with that wicked charm," Eren responded after they broke the kiss.

"My pleasure. I take it…" Erwin got silenced as the hands reached up and behind his neck to pull him down for another kiss that was a tongue slip from the brown-haired male.

"I to can play that game." Eren's lips turned into a mischievous smile seeing the light tinge in Erwin's cheeks.

Eren and Erwin were chuckling, amused by the playfulness until a reminder signal to meet up with Armin. It was about work on a building and their casual talk. Eren got up from the chair.

"Oh, sorry. I'm meeting up with Armin, as I told in the morning. Do you want something from Shigashina as I will be there for three hours?"

"It is fine. I think to cook dinner, but do get me that homemade peach jam sold by Ophelia at the shop booth at the Shigashina, and say hello to Armin, his parents and grandfather for me."

"That's good; I hope Armin's mom did make some homemade waffles that I can take with me."

They did exchange words; see you soon with kisses on each other's cheeks. Erwin was seeing him off as the car drove off; he was back at Eren's study.

He did know about the hidden panel behind the elven woman and the male. He had stumbled upon a secret using the basement floor scaffolding while the brick edifice got spruced up as several years had gone by since the building had gotten built. Nobody would have known that secret if Erwin had not used the scaffolding and spotting Eren open them through the study window as he was crouching and looking.

That was in the fourth year of Wall Maria University. Since then, he used the time when alone in the Eren's home to uncover the elven female's hidden switch to read the works written by him. That made him check it; there was a switch for the elven male in the refined art nouveau frame.

He did find some important documents of financial matters but nothing else. Just recently or a week back, when Eren met with Mikasa, he had uncovered a hidden section by pushing on two spots in the shelf unit. It made the front, back panel at the bottom move outward toward him.

Behind it was a redwood compartment of a sandalwood aroma as inside of it was a neat A5 size diary, nope there were three of them stacked on each other with enough space for a stack of them. Erwin did not know that there was another hidden grey journal of voyeurism recounting accompanied by video files.

He took them out and found that they had numbered by Roman numerals that got embossed on the lid of the hard fabric covers. He decided to start from the number one diary journal.

Erwin read over the neat writing of black ink of the first intro as his eyes grew big, and he was brought back to the memories of his first time in the Nine Titans resort in the chalet he owned. It was vivid and detailed that he felt getting stiff from the lurid memories of Eren's emotions while they had their first sex.

_...I loved his thick and intimidating cock feeling hungry and wanting to lick his balls as I did, getting ear tingling groans for him that made my dick so hard. He has a constant stream of pre-cum as I licked over his full and proud soldier, feeling the cock throb with the heartbeat._

_It seemed to leek more juice and grow harder when I licked under the sides of the cock…_

The content was racy and so explicit that Erwin's friend between his legs was coming alive. There was no wonder since Eren had his masters of the letter degree.

Interestingly, besides the first date, month, and year, the name followed with a heart. That was only on his sex pages as he flipped over through them. He then returned to the second chapter, through the second and forward as Eren had hit the age of eighteen up to the point where they had that arrangement.

He had a sizable tent in his pants, going over them to sex with his gardener Tomas in their house. He knew all that information with his male staff until coming to Lutz Dahl. A hotel employee of the hotel working in an important role and a close friend of Eren. The man was a buff hunk and unusual even for him with a high understanding of science.

Well, they did have a threesome with him as he recounted how it did happen. Eren had invited that athletic, muscular guy to their home. Nope, that was before the marriage in the third year of university for Eren, who got elected as student body president after Wagner had graduated. He occupied the seat for three years as Erwin had only two of them.

Thank god he could still participate in his adventure club that had become famous through the university and Paradis from photos by a documentary about their wild adventure. He left it to for a friend he made in the third year.

Reading over, he could imagine the chain of events that was a blur of sexual activities for that day.

***

It was a sunny day as the fountain in Eren's house front was splashing up the water. Eren was out of the house as Erwin was in the kitchen. He looked up to see a car drive along a road that led toward the house stopping in the asphalt circle.

It was an elegant Audi A5 in burgundy red colour as Erwin's eyes spotted the car. It belonged to Lutz, who had upgraded from the old, timeworn Opel he had owned. Thanks to Eren for his promise from the making of websites for each of the buildings.

Erwin took the dishwasher's clean dishes after putting the last dishes on shelves of the cupboard walked outside from the kitchen. Down the hallway to the entrance to greet the guest. A guest who knew the main gate access code that Eren for sure had given to the stranger who did know.

Oh, he was wrong; it was Lutz as he got out on the veranda of the house's front. He had been introduced to him by Eren in the opening of the Presidium Swan. It was a grand event with many people, so he tried to recall all the people with whom Eren introduced him.

His friends from university, the bakery as most of them he had known, only surprised to get in introduction with people he did not know. That included workers in Eren's buildings he owned from residential and the bars he owned.

It was a massive event held in the main ballroom of the hotel. It was a glorious room of cast-iron dome, light colour marble, columns, gilded details, and mirrors that reflected chandeliers. Then above also were painted skies beside the large-sized multi-tier dome chandeliers.

They reflect in the intricate wood mosaic of baroque influence floor parquet polished to perfection. Champagne glass pyramids, eight long sized tables set against walls covered in dozens of food options.

"Hello, Mr. Smith. Nice to see you. I dropped by; if you don't mind, me to see Eren."

"No, not at all. Eren is currently away, meeting up with a friend. Come on in, that was Lutz Dahl if I remember?"

"Yes, it is!" the blond male responded as Erwin opened the doors to let him inside the house.

"It is nice being back; things have changed here a bit," Lutz responded as he was looking around the familiar interior, he had seen when Eren had invited him to visit before the mid-summer party one month back before. The things changed in the entry hallway was a new umbrella stand, a neat decorative wall tapestry, and two new wall side tables facing each other. Other than that, things were as always.

Erwin had noted it from the words, "So it is not your first time here?"

"Nope, Eren had invited me to discuss things for the properties he owned. He had told about his house, but seeing how luxurious this was for the first time was surprised. And that is nothing compared to the villa next door owned by you. From there, we were talking things, some things were about you too." they walked inside the parlor room that was as it had been.

A rich light wood walling, stained, frosted, etched, and even led glass with blue padded furniture and the exquisite fireplace's main point.

"And what was mentioned by him to you? What do you want for a drink?" Erwin was interested as he walked to the room's corner, where there was a small bar area. It held refreshments from drinks like soda, lemonade, and juice to coffee and tea. It was a neat canopy bar with a fridge, bar items from spoons to metal straws and blender, juicer for fruit, etc.

"Tea, if you don't mind," he responded to Erwin, who took a cup and a saucer with a spoon.

"Do you like it strong or weak? Or what kind of tea you prefer?" the man inquired. Strong tea meant that the cup would get filled ¾ as weak would mean a half cup for tea and milk.

"Strong Darjeeling, please."

"Nice, option as weak would take a bit more." Erwin cut lemon slices and put a tea sieve as the water was boiling. All of it came with a tray and hot water teapot.

The tea set came on a tray for two for them to talk, accompanied by a sugar bowl and sugar thongs. Being the host, Erwin took care of pouring the hot and steaming water after inquiring how much dry tea leaves he wanted. Lutz went for casual two teaspoons of dry tea leaves and two sugar cubes with a lemon slice.

"It is nice seeing after the party in the Presidium Swan."

It was mostly friendly banter and chatting as Lutz had told what he was doing for Eren. Since graduation, he had a partial work at a chemical company, for most his work working at the Presidium Swan as a supply manager for bars and dining rooms in the building.

He also had limited his stripper work since the two works and managing Eren's buildings' websites put a lot of strain on his schedule. At least he got to use the gym for free in the Presidium Swan and the building in what he lived.

The chemical company was to gain work points besides the practice experience in the university science wing. It was then a goal to apply for a Mitras Institute of Science since it accepted those with an official work background in science be it chemicals, physics, and other science fields.

It was a good-paying job for running the five distinct bars, and four dining rooms with his private office room on the ground floor with a view of the garden enclosed the building.

His work was receiving a request from the bars in need of brand new stocks; he also registered shipments, money, and other work in his office.

He was one of several managers in the front wing of the main edifice. There was a manager of finances, the restaurant manager, staff manager, the safety and security manager in care of safety systems, hygiene that included clean kitchens, food standards, etc.

It was the second busiest duties behind the finance manager. Then there was the head manager that ran all of the hotels.

Just like an ocean liner was a city in the sea, the Presidium Swan was a sizeable hulking building comparable to a town with the staff and facilities. There was even an automated teller machine, with a post office inside the building to use.

"Speaking of what Eren mentioned to me about you, if you recall from our first talking, I have quite a lot of information we have shared as friends." he had almost done with the tea in talking.

"I almost forgot about that. I would love to hear what Eren is telling about me."

"Well, he had told me that you are quite good and incredible with your cock as Eren had told me quite a lot of sensual stories. Did he tell how we met?"

Just as Lutz was expecting, Erwin had a stunned expression as the younger male giggled in amusement.

"Eren and I met in Pink Lane and from acquaintances to friends. Since I have worked as a stripper and invited him to a show, we have talked about man on man sex. That includes sex with you, or when he has some things of heart to talk when it comes to you."

"R-really. That is quite a surprise."

"Yeah, so like group sex with you and Eren, including the male staff of your villa. It is not like there has nothing happened between Eren and me, to be frank, as I heard you love to give and receive."

"So you had sex with Eren?" blurted still shocked Erwin.

"Yeah, and that was before he choose you. As it was before the accident of mid-summer attack at the royal palace, he and I talked about it. If you have any other questions, I will answer honestly."

There was a moment of silence that was quite awkward, "Ahem, how many times did you do it?"

"Just three times, in Mitras townhouse, then at the garden pavilion and the again in the townhouse at the swimming pool." Lutz spilt the beans without a break.

"Really?" Erwin was fascinated and curious.

"Just like you and him having sex in the opera house as he gave you a blowjob." Eren and Lutz, since that counselling of the relationship between Eren toward Erwin, had become friends. A friend that shared dirty, nasty sex secrets and events. So, Eren knew about his sexual past and the blond about him.

Up till that time, when Eren fisted and fucked him up the ass, he was an anal virgin. An anal virgin who loved putting things up his ass from dildos to beads and even balls in his sexual performance. Instead, he got to use his big large cock to fuck the curious as bottoms.

The count of those fucked by Lutz was low as he had his preferences and the club policy not to have anal sex at premises, but it did exclude hand jobs and blowjobs as they were famous.

It got done so as not to become a problem of jilted fans and visitors. There had been six scuffles and a stabbing of a stripper by a crazy fan. The stripper did survive as the club owner put new rules and laws in place so that accidents like that would not repeat.

"How much he has been telling you?"

"Quite a lot. It seems you have a bit of a problem down there. May I take care of it? I'm professional in hand jobs and also blowjobs as a stripper." he mentioned eyeing rounded blood-filled organ in the jeans pants made a considerable size and length.

Lutz then had joined to the opposite placed sofa couch that was a heavily influenced padded Victorian dark blue sofa with pillows.

Since he was fast, Erwin seemed to get gagged as there was no voice coming from his throat as a hand was on his dick, rubbing it and making more engorged.

"That's good, good. Feel it, enjoy it, and revel in it." Erwin let a pleasure hiss as Lutz rubbed his stiff meat to pull and proud state of rigid stiffness. There was a damp spot showing up in the jeans as the dick was leaking pre-cum, and Lutz had his finger upon that spot.

Erwin got swept up in the lust of the masterful stripper using the knowledge he had learned from Eren from what he had heard about Erwin. Since Lutz was eager, he decided to go for a goal by zipping open Erwin's zipper while playing with nipples.

Slap, the dick of Erwin, hit against the abdomen. It was now leaking the cum upon the shirt that Erwin was wearing as Lutz used his thumb to rub over that light pink head, making him moan and groan from the stimulation as the pre-cum was spread over the glistening head.

It was a massive tool as Lutz was confident being thicker than his but less in length as he had heard Eren praise Erwin's dick and his stamina. ‘‘His dick is like a pile driver, and that stamina is hardcode as we have fucked through night.’’

"Oh, oh, god.." Erwin blurted as Lutz wrapped his enticing lips around the head of the Erwin Smith. Sucking with a lustful hunger and slurping on that dick as Erwin put his hands in the younger male's head.

Eren was right; he did taste good and impressive as the younger male was trying to deep throat that dick as Eren had told he had done it. It was a straining a bit and a lot of spit to get to the blond pubes. Glargh, there was a guttural sound as the throat relaxed, and Lutz spiked his head on that big dong.

Glargh, glargh came a sound as Lutz was giving a blowjob while massaging his balls. They were busy going at it, missing a presence watching them with a smile from the opposite side.

"This is quite nice that you get along so fast. Or it was Lutz since he has hots for my Erwin." that playful voice of Eren made Erwin's eyes pop open as Lutz was bobbing on that dick like a maniac.

"This is….ngh, shi…." he came in the mix of confusion, pleasure, and excitement as Lutz was eagerly enclosing his lips around the man's dong like a vacuum cleaner. There was a vast and potent load that Lutz had a hard time getting cum down his throat as it leaked past the swollen red lips of Lutz and down the dick.

Eren got on the other side as Lutz pulled himself off from the still hard cock covered in the remains on the remains of the release. Erwin gasped as Eren licked up those remains from his sensitive dick, not leaving any traces of cum from the orgasm.

"That's how you clean up the dick, Lutz. You have a bit above your lip."

He picked up remains of a white goop above his lips that were bright dark red from the straining from the blowjob—licking up at the front of stunned Erwin and Lutz, who seemed as chill and composed as after Eren caught the two.

"You had it all planned, Eren?" Erwin asked, finally picking up the pieces of realization.

"Ha-ha. Not at all; he did tell me in the party at the Presidium Swan that you were hot, I did comment that you got a hung tool. Lutz told me that he was interested in you from a sex point of view; imagine me coming home you having a blowjob from him. And it looks you are still not satisfied, want to take things to the privacy of the bedroom?"

It was correct as Lutz and Eren had their eyes on Erwin's hard organ resting close to his navel. It had not deflated in a semi-hard state and seemingly betraying Erwin by a reaction to the steering of two pairs of eyes. Lutz had also wrapped his fingers around it, massaging and tugging it as cock reacted to the stimuli.

"Ahh, fine by me, you two." Erwin did comply, being eager to get it on for a threesome.

Eren's bedroom was as it had been with a single change of wall decoration, a watercolour painting with Eren in the knight's uniform and regalia painted by Erwin. It did get soiled by Erwin's juices as he got his ass drilled by the Smith family's second-oldest son as he was in uniform.

Later on, in the time, there would be another frame with Erwin and Eren married, also a painting of two done by Erwin, a degree in law with another one as master of letters for Eren. There would also be several literary awards to get added to other things with other awards.

It was a rush of stripping the clothes in the bedroom as they fell upon the light wood floor with all three in their underwear. Eren was wearing mesh and solid cotton patch underwear briefs in dark red colour. Erwin had boxer briefs of pastel blue colour. Lutz had sex wear pants made from various types of mesh clothing panels set in black colour.

Eren had a clear understanding that Erwin got invested in the giant beast wanting to take a break out from the mesh pants. Well, it was a big mount inside them as Eren walked behind the Lutz and put his index fingers behind the elastic band to pull them down.

"Aren't it a beauty?" teased Eren as he had gotten free from his underwear and had his arm around the girth of Lutz, pulling up and down along the span of the rigid member?

Erwin was able to nod, as he had sparks of desire and lust burning in his eyes. A lust Eren has seen so many times as he loved to fuck. Somehow Eren ended mashed between two as they rubbed their bodies against Eren from front and back. Erwin at the back and Lutz at the front coating him in pre-cum from their twitching and pulsing cocks. From there, it was getting more debauched.

Eren crouched on the floor and sucking on Erwin and Lutz while holding both dick in his left and right hands. Slurping, slurping, moaning and groaning, but Eren did not want to have fun alone.

Under Eren's orders, Erwin had ended up sucking upon the Lutz as the second male had Erwin's dick in his mouth. Erwin did admit in his head that it was so hot; he had learned that Eren was full of dirty, lusty, and sex creative ideas that he quickly gave up his command to the younger male.

He could still recall the goose bump, arousing and shiver worthy stiletto shoe play. It was a hot play where Eren had his dick between long heels, culminating with him getting fucked up the ass by a heel as he saw stars from the pleasure and coming from it alone.

There were other sexual plays that Eren had taken the initiative for always ending for Erwin with ecstasy. Like a fruit play, food play, bead play from small to big size with texture, dildos of variety, enemas, etc. While the two muscular blond hunks were sucking each other’s dick off, Eren was changing places to rim each other’s asses, making them groan with full mouths?

Erwin could admit defeat that it was too hot to handle as he was sucking on the dick of Lutz, feeling it expand. It was also hard to resist Eren's agile tongue work accompanied by fingering and massaging his and Dahl's prostates. He felt relieved when Eren changed to torture Lutz sexually.

He could feel the dick of Lutz bloat in span and feel the feverish twitching as the male sucking him came shooting a rich amount of cum that overwhelmed Erwin. Man, he is a massive shooter, was all that he thought, struggling to get the flood of spooge down his throat. 

Even so, he could not avoid the squirts of nine and a half shops with some escaping past his lips and down on the bedcover. It also made him unload his second load in Lutz's mouth.

Erwin took his mouth off the hard cock, "That was a first time having so much of cum, which was a hose of cum shots." he reached out to grab a drink of mineral water on the side table of the bed.

"Well, I have a hyperspermia, as I admitted to Eren." he was taking the sight of Erwin’s butt as it was perfection as Eren had told him.

"That one fine sculpted ass you have. Would you like to pound it or let you pound me? Eren was the first guy to take my anal virginity by surprise fisting and anal fucking."

"That's is rather surprising, but at the same time, knowing that he is a sex imp in sheep's clothing would be an understatement." he got entertained as Erwin had a smiling smile on his lips.

"I would not mind if it is versatile for both as I have a chance to participate or take you one by one inside me."

Eren has had anal sex with Erwin or, to be precise, to fuck him in the Presidium Swan at his private residence located under the substantial three-level roof of the main front building. It was beyond luxurious space with an indoor pool, dining room, and a study, a magnificent marble bathroom.

A grand and a private ballroom with dining room, sauna, indoor and outdoor garden, frosted, etched, and stained glass domes of two a library, in a total of twenty-two rooms in a private residence serviced by the staff. Eren had fucked Erwin five times while in return, he got fucked seven until the early sunrise.

_(That chapter will be available as a side chapter on my Patreon page later on. I’m currently working on another work.)_

"I don't mind being taken by that hot studs thick sausage." Lutz was one to take the initiative eyeing the eye candy of the cock after eyeing Eren, who rested on the bed as Lutz sat on the edge of the bed, and Erwin was standing near the bedside table with his standing and proud pecker for the two to see.

In the end, Erwin had his head between the ass cheeks of Lutz riming the hole and then using lube to massage the anal ring to get it fucked. Eren was entranced, looking on as the cock sunk inside the Lutz hole spreading it open and eliciting a groan of gratification from Lutz.

Eren was not idle as he was licking the spot where Erwin and Lutz were connected, licking Erwin's balls, and then for the thrill sucking on the cock of Lutz as Erwin was huffing with a breath of ecstasy. It got more pronounced from his ball play and sucking on Lutz, who was hard as a rock.

Erwin pretty much ramming his cock into the blonde under him to the full hilt with the balls and the hips slapping against the flesh sounding like a clapping.

Nghhh, came from Erwin as he plugged his dick to the hilt, and Eren could feel that familiar twitch and pulses of orgasm coming from Lutz as he was ready. He had to since he got rewarded with eight shots of cum while Erwin was filling and basting the receiver's insides.

Eren did clean Erwin's cum lubricated dick, and he even had fingered Erwin, prepping him for the much larger intruder of the Lutz. It was not like they had no threesomes with males from the villa staff of males. And the annual traditional group orgy with them all.

Eren also, besides sating his fetishes and kinks, was interesting sexual antics and preferences of Erwin. The green-eyed young male had learned quite a lot as Erwin's number fetish was good alcoholic beverages from champagne, wine, whiskey, etc. It got served from the navel and the groves of the chest muscles.

And it was him who got him in the fruit play. All of it began with grapes and oranges, and it was thrilling, addictive, and got him so turned on. The sensation of the half bitten grapes, orange gliding over the erogenous zones was a sensation of addictive elation and euphoria. 

For the romantic getaway to Karanes, Eren had planned the dessert food play to lick whip cream from Erwin's glorious body and playing with eclairs in a dirty, not so proper way that would a proper lady pass out in shock. Food play was becoming his favourite as second to fishnet clothing.

To show off his sexy body and use it to stimulate Erwin's hadron as he had one specially made gimp suite like a costume? It did not leave too much for the imagination. And those sexy stripper costumes that were pretty much strings and belts always made Erwin big-eyed from the display.

The one advising on the costumes was none other than Lutz, and the maker was Hallen Harts. Eren, with Lutz advice, made sketches as Hallen made them. They did make Erwin horny, hard, and bothered.

Eren had teased him by dressing in a sexy skin fitting piece under a suit showing bits and pieces in Erwin's front or sending him a photo to show what was under it. The result always got Erwin hard since the law firm was in the Smith Tower.

Erwin had pretty much ravaged him in the ass on the desk of the office room. It was the opposite of the sexual activities of sexual joyfulness for Eren as Erwin took Lutz's big dong.

It was a blood pressure arousing scene, seeing that massive piece of meat touch against Erwin's pucker before getting driven past the muscle gates into the warm interior. It did take some time, and Erwin to adapt to that long intruder spearing open his hole. 

Eren was licking were that blood and muscle filled organ was fucking into the much bigger male. Playing with Lentz balls and then changing for Erwin's cock. But Erwin pulled a stunt upon Eren that was relatively uncommon as the brunette was pulling stunts of sexual activities being a reckless idiot as told by Jean.

It was Erwin who had lubed his fingers with saliva and had pushed one of them up the Eren's anal chute. There was that familiar sensation of something inside him followed by shivers of pleasure running along his spine to brains that registered the delightful sensation of his prostate getting pressed on by the intruding finger.

There he was sucking on Erwin's penis as Lutz was pumping his hips into the blonde while the one beneath Eren was fingering his hole, making him shudder. This sexual play could have continued if not for Dahl's dick gliding over the prostate. It was not a big guess that it will lead to a sexual chain of relish.

The blond male receiving was hissing more high pitch of moans, as he popped like a cork of champagne bottle unloading inside Eren's mouth, as the orgasm and spasms of muscles sent Lutz over the ledge into an abyss of pleasure.

And at the same time, Erwin's fingers and the sensing both culminating was all that took him to shoot his cum all over the abdomen of the hunk below him that he loved so dearly. The green-eyed male lapped up cum that stained his chest and even the cock of Lutz.

Eren watched big-eyed as Lutz liked cum out of Erwin's ass as it lasted about five minutes as aftercare.

"Now that we get done, how about playing about with the green-eyed beauty next? What do you think?" smirking Lutz mentioned to Erwin. It made Eren gulp as a set of two eyes looked upon him.

Eren pretty much knew that he would be butt fucked by Erwin and Lutz as he would at least have one dick in his mouth. However, he did not expect Lutz to use the same tactic lapping at the spot where he got connected to Eren. And getting double fucked at the same time with both as a tag team.

Eren was royally fucked as he had an ache of hips from the two fucking him. Erwin was amused by that seeing the brunette struggling to walk properly. Erwin did admit that Lenz's dick inside him felt intoxicatingly pleasurable as it was likewise from the younger male.

Plus, Erwin was now interested in the stripper's work as he inquired about it at the desk at dinner time. Lutz did invite him as Eren told him to view a show in the club Onan from the secret lounge as there were two secret passages to it.

There was an elevator to his small private residence of a bedroom and a living room with a bathroom accompanied by a small kitchenette. It got secured with a password and hidden doors—one of his many hiding spots and a retreat.

Lutz was performing in the Onan since some clubs did make turns with their performers in other places by sending them as guest stars from one place to another. He did not expect that it would be so kinky, sexy, and also, at the same time, arousing.

_(That chapter will be available as a side chapter on my Patreon page later on. I’m currently working on another work.)_

***

Erwin had stopped reminiscing as he took a sauce off from the oven as the alarm was ringing, knocking him out from the memories. Lutz was telling the truth as he had gone over Eren's recounting about the sex with the blond younger male at the townhouse at the gym, the pavilion, but he took photos to read the text on his phone about the pool adventures. That had to wait as he had let down steam by masturbation from reading the sex diary of the green-eyed youth.

He could not wait to go over the rest of the content, burning with curiosity and lustful desire of his dick suddenly getting aroused in pants. God, dam it. It seems like Eren's sex adventures and writing will get me addicted. He seemed to resign himself for a moping and self-loathing for being so greedy and distracted. 

The main work EMERALD BREATH OF LIFE available here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749616/chapters/39293881>


	2. CHAPTER II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a brand new NSFW chapter. Leave a comment! Thank you and please!

Erwin Smith was not an easy man to distract when it came to works, but today it was one of those days. Thank god and heavens for modern times with time set cooking clock with alarms or temperature set ovens and even the devices to check the heat.

It was a blessing or else he would have ended for his first time with dismally cooked food. Burnt, over boiled and even charred if he would not get snapped out from the written work of Eren's sex diaries.

Eren was out visiting his friend Armin, and the written information in the pages was so fascinating, that he could not rest of tasks slipped out from his head. The only thing keeping him tethered was alarms and signals of oven, heat sensor and portable cooking timer blaring their alarm telling that food was ready.

He had gone over the sexual escapades of Lutz and Eren townhouse at the gym, the pavilion. _(That chapter will be available as a side chapter on my Patreon page later on. I'm currently working on another work.)_

_(Read the Emerald Breath of Life as it is a prequel for this work is a sequel. Also, there is a new historic work Pilot of My Heart based on historical events before the start of WWII and into it. It is Eren x Erwin fanfic.)_

Erwin got pretty much consumed and rabid reading over the pages of the sexual encounters of whom he did not know. It was not like Erwin had some of them like he would come to learn that the sexual encounter on his arrival at Trost town giving and receiving a blowjob from Angel the police officer. After getting drunk, getting found by Eren Yeager near the bakery from where their adventure would begin.

He flipped pages saved on his mobile phone photo camera files as he had a secret hidden folder as his phone came with many security fixtures. After getting over the Lutz fucking Eren at the pavilion located at the back of Eren's homes back garden, ending with a cumming from Eren.

Then he came to the swimming pool encounter at the townhouse once again. It was easy to tell as each encounter got dated with a location mentioned, person or persons as the rest was the accompanying text that detailed the sexual encounters from sex poses to sensations, etc.

_(Date) Townhouse Nr. 25, Cotton Street 13, Mitras. Lutz Dahl._

_This day seemed to just be perfect for me. I awoke before the alarm bell at the townhouse, and my emotions seem to match the day and wheatear outside the doors, brilliant blue skies with bright sun, with no clouds and warm weather accompanied by the chirping of birds from trees at the front and back garden._

_It always feels nice to put my naked feet upon a lush carpet of my bedroom and have a stretch out. The common morning routine got eased as I felt lazy but happy that yesterday I had been at Yadavi family restaurant. A reheated curry chicken, with filled bell peppers with brown rice and spices mixed with other cut-up vegetables._

_That felt most satisfying for my stomach hitting the spot with red currant juice. Today I feel going for a semi-formal clothing style. Jeans that look like suit pants with a black belt and a houndstooth pattern turtleneck sweater with my leather shoes._

_I have to give plus points since I look handsome in the standing mirror. I today think to go to the Grand Mitras Mall. It appeared that I was running low on food. Well, it was my fault since me the only bough a single bag for a three-day stay, and that would be not enough for me._

_I make sure always to take as much as I need since I don't like to waste food and leave leftovers for rats and mice. The pesky mice problem is gone since I called exterminators last week to get rid of that troubling problem. They caught five of them and even sealed all the holes and entries._

_It did take four days to do the pest control. I did not expect modern tech just some mouse traps; they used heat sensors and tech that allows seeing through walls. Enough about the pest problems, this diary is for me to write about sexual encounters not about pest problems._

_The metro line today was quite half empty with the passenger traffic since it was Sunday._

_The metro was half empty, unlike the mall. God, I love that place as it is a beauty of a building, I can even stare upward and toward the stained glass domes and the intricate ironwork._

_I did stop at the food department shopping for food. The vintage department store mall is a top produce seller of high-quality goods just like Harrods, and Liberty. They have over twenty departments in that vast interior._

_Even before shopping, I did drop at the food court for some snacks, then took shortcut trough the huge home department that got split into smaller ones. Furniture, home appliances and I got caught up in the tableware department. I was right to check my planner on my phone._

_I found out that Erwin's mom has a birthday as I bought a celestial sign royal blue enamel, gold china tea set. It came with tea stand, hot water pot, accompanying utensils, sugar bowl, seven cups, etc. I had them send it through mail package delivery. It cost me a 5,000 but the refined stuff is always expensive._

_After surfing through acceptable tea section picking up some tea, I did get to the food shopping and even dropping at the dessert section. At the end of my shopping, I had four bags, two by two on each hand. It was just a cost of 70.50 for the four bags, but god damn they were heavy._

_I was just was leaving the food department after paying and using my client platinum card that I heard a familiar voice behind me. Lutz Dahl was at the cross-section gallery between the drinks and cheese. He did offer me assistance with the bags._

_He did take me to his beaten and worn out Opel. Lutz seemed to know what I was thinking as he assured that he was buying a new car thanks to some green-eyed shmuck paying a payment for his work. It was pretty much a teasing him about who that shmuck was and if he would keep that promise._

Oh, I know what happened with that car that was all the blond in the kitchen though as he put food to boil with temperature and timer settings.

Erwin had overheard Lutz talk with Eren at the Presidium Swan. The old car had ended in a recycle car yard of Green Car Recycle Company.

It was a car dismantling and recycling company as it was doing pretty much what car building companies were doing only in reverse—taking off tires, glass windows.

Even wiring, collecting oils and fuel with the car ending stripped to the raw materials and components as all of it was recycled on the spot in the hangars and dismantling yards beneath their metal roofs.

The final in the dismantling chain was a basic car frame and chassis that got mangled and turned into a metal cube. The only peace from his car that Lutz had saved was a hanging quartz crystal a gift from his mom to him for his first car what Erwin did not know that there was a second piece.

A neat pocket watch like see trough car refresher with a decorative chain tassel at the bottom. A gift from Eren and it got engraved as a gift from the brunette. **To dum-dum from imp** was engraving.

_The ride back home was easy thanks to Lutz driving me back to the townhouse. I did by curiosity, ask what he was recently doing at the current time. He did tell me what he had planned for him to get a work spot in the Mitras Institute. I could not help him since one has to have the experience to get inside it._

_However, I did use my contact with my father's friend to ask if anybody needed a smart and brainy muscular guy interested in science._

_That's how he got part-time work in a chemical company, and he has to work there for two years. I did offer him a position also in the hotel; I hope he accepts._

_He is smart, a quick thinker and runs on logic. Lutz has experience with documents and managing them. So a role in management could be easy for him. After getting home, I also did ask him what he was planning. He did admit to going for a swim in the Mitras Sports Complex._

_It is a fantastic place for sports with bowling, squash courts, tennis courts, volleyball, tennis, basketball and even football courts. Not excluding the considerable gym, Olympic size pool, with wall climbing and other sports activities like roller skating, and even a skating rink. I have the client card for that place._

_I did recommend him to use my swimming pool down in the basement. You could call it an artsy type one since it got surrounded by decorative elements. The light well makes it pleasant to use with the daylight streaming down from above as sometimes moonlight shines down also._

Erwin got brought back to a memory as he at the same time heard beeping sound alarm of the oven telling that the roasted ratatouille with zucchini, courgettes, tomatoes, potatoes and onion slices was ready. As he took out the cooking pan form to put inside the meat cubes for soup set the temperature with alarm.

At that same time, he recalled the memory about the pool at Eren's townhouse that was like a summertime dream so visually stunning and silent like fluttering of butterfly wings. Well, it was a summertime when Erwin had stayed at his place.

He was staying at Eren's bedroom that felt like an old-time aristocrat's abode from Versailles palace with inlay furniture, gilding and fine fabrics like satin, silk and velvet. He awoke from sleep to find the bed empty without Eren aside him. It was ten in the evening since they had retired to sleep much faster.

Erwin did look around the room until noticing a drawer open in a redwood and pieta dura inlay commode. Inside its drawer was swimming underwear. It was a variety of swimwear—briefs, trunks, boxers, boxer briefs, midway briefs, bikini, thong and even strings.

That meant he was down at the basement swimming. Upon entering the swimming pool room from the dark hallway, he got greeted by an ethereal space. The pool wall lights were off; instead, the lights toward the back got turned on. There were four pool light switches for the front, middle, and back pool lights with a switch to turn all of them on by a lip of single button.

Those lights created dancing motion from beneath the water on the ceiling that was a green stone of shell motives with gilded motives and painted skies. A shroud of moonlight beams poured down as the water surface got broken by Eren who emerged from beneath the water.

The boy crawled out from the water aside from one of the eight green marble columns. He looked sexy with that bronzed skin and white thong.

The boy looked like ready for a photo shoot. One leg in the pool as another in an A letter shape resting against a column bathed by the pale moonlight.

It was like looking upon a nymph making a member arise between his legs. Well, it did end up with hot and steamy moonlight sex. It got written down to his surprise in the diary.

Ding, ding came from the top of the oven where a soup was finishing up. Since the first course of nettle soup got done, and ratatouille to getting finished. They were the main meals for dinner today. Usually, in the cooking, they would have a single course of soup as they would have seconds.

Sometimes but most at weekends a main course and dessert in the seconds for two-course meals. Three-course meals with starter usually salads, main course and desserts were also a common thing. Erwin placed the ratatouille on the wood oven to get kept warm as a fire was burning inside it.

Finally, he would be able to relax until the meat gets done and would get added to the soup. He took a seat and continued with the writing of Eren's sex diary.

_Lutz did agree to my proposal as I wanted to do a bit of watering of the plants upon the rooftop conservatory. I did not expect what would happen or follow soon after I decided to see him when done._

_The plants in the conservatory have become lusher with that new plant water solvable pills I bought from the garden department in the Grand Mitras Mall._

_I was a bit sweaty and decided to chill at the pool as I did get to my room to change to my swim speedos as I have a rainbow spectrum of them. That damn bastard Lutz has some exhibitionist fetish, how else he would work as a stripper._

_By that I mean he wore quite skimpy and fitting swimming speedos._

_They did not hide anything, and at the same time would show his erection if he sprouted one. It was a competition who would swim faster from one end to another end. By the looks that we were giving to each other, we were hot and bothered with each other._

_Or that would brush there and here as we passed each other. Starting innocently against a hip, then the inner tights the palm sliding or touching each other asses and finally with blatant crotch feel by the feet._

_It is not like Lutz Dahl is an average man, he is a hot damn sizzling manliness. He is tall close to two meters in height, fit as an athlete with those dark blue eyes with dirt blond hair with nice pink lips and hung with perfect meat of un-circumcised piece for a dick. His face is perfectly shaped, and sculpted cheeks give him handsome devil look._

_Six-packs and perfect ass with broad pecs and deep brown nipples if one goes just by an appearance with slightly tan skin. The hair matches the drapes downstairs, but Lutz keeps them trimmed for his performances._

_He is smart and witty. A good dancer, as I learned when I visited him at his apartment before the party at the Presidium Swan._

_It did end with a hand job and blowjob since I had to attend other matters and it was a scheduled arrangement for party preparations today and official event tomorrow._

_Lutz said to me that I was a party pooper by not allowing anal sex with him. I bit back with a snarky, witty remark about holes and pussies._

_That remark broke his serious face as the man was giggling. He told me that he hopes to say that to Gaetan and see how he would react to those words._

_Gaetan and Lutz that would be an interesting couple if I have to say in my own words. We have become close friends as we talk about dirty sex stuff. Cuffs, dildos, butt plugs and sexy costumes and even shoes. It was he who inspires me to buy high heel shoes and give a dick massage using them with insertion up Erwin's ass._

_I have to be honest it was so much arousal for me that I would have passed out from excitement seeing how Erwin would react to it later in future. He likes it!_ That was all written in small blue handwriting aside from the black ink lettering. Those blue ink additions were additional note comments of reactions that Eren got out from Erwin to differential black in writing that filled page after page until Erwin noticed red ink.

There were pages about things that Erwin liked about the sex with other men fetishes and desires written as notes near the edge borders or empty spots of the handwritten in red ink. _Erwin – Top favourite thing is prostate massage together with a blowjob. Turns him in a complete mess in a pleading, begging and ecstasy shooting big loads, likes also licking the underside of his cock head._

Erwin could feel his face warm-up, as it was a truth. Eren had a magical touch with his fingers as he stood with a finger up the ass getting sucked by the brunette. It made him weak in the knees, gasping for air like he had run a marathon, it was close to a heaving.

Then what is a favourite thing about Lutz? He found it on the next page. _Lutz – Loves when someone plays with his balls and ball sack from licking, kissing as it gives most reaction out of all things._

Erwin had dirty memories of Eren doing it to him also, and it was arousing as he from the memories alone was once again starting to get aroused once again. Shit, shit now was not the time.

_I found Lutz swimming around the pool in that skimpy and quite revealing underwear. I did tease him as I did join in the pool as it pretty much became touch and feel with swimming past each other._

_I was not so surprised and startled, feeling a mound touch upon my leg, I could feel that arousal against my legs skin. The second time it was more erect and I pretty much on the second pass by letting my hand land on his crotch. It was in full flag mast._

_His eyes were twinkling with mischief and at the same time, desire. I got air trapped in my lungs as I felt that big palm of his land upon my ass giving a squeeze. Then it was another squeeze upon my ass cheeks, and then those manly hands ended up on my semi-hard cock._

_Those hands-on my penis started to make me hard as Lutz was already hard by the straining of his cock against those swimming speedos that were so skimpy that I could easily make out the dicks shape._

_I could not resist massaging that thickness that seemed to inflate more as Lutz did let out a groan of pleasing sexual touch. We did get out from the pool and upon the ledge, as Lutz was pretty much eager to get the skimpy swimwear of his cock that somehow had slid past the spandex band._

_There it was his big light pink head of his dick. I was not taken aback with it already leaking like a faucet. That guy had a heavy stream of pre-cum just like cum loads that could quickly fill a mug to a brim. I did release his dick from the confines as it pretty much went up to slap against the skin of the abdomen._

_I did ask if he ever sucked himself. As I tasted his dick head, it did taste a bit like chlorine since we were in the pool from the chlorine tablets. Through the pleasure, he did tell me that he did suck himself. How kinky! That was what I thought and assumed after hearing it._

_That big dick in my hands was feeling warm and pulsing with the heartbeat. I have to say it has quite a girth as I can't wrap my hand around using thumb and index finger. His dick has two prominent veins running around his stalk of the cock._

_I decided to fuel my flames of curiosity by making a proposal asking Lutz to suck himself. His eyed did grow big and wide from that proposal; it was the first time for him being seen doing it. It seems my firm tone of request got him hot and bothered as the dick head swelled as it expelled a large amount of pre-cum._

_I accepted it as a silent agreement, and I was right. Lutz ended against the column as support bent in a c shape as Lutz took his cock inside his mouth. I decided not to be idle as I joined him, licking his cock head and the stalk._

_I have to say it was the most fun for me as I got to play with his ball sack making him squirm, moan and groan. That would not be me if not for a desire or agreed to do other unexpected things. I could call it sexual, acting out upon desires. And I had marked a goal for his ass, well to finger it._

Ever since meeting Eren, Erwin knew that he was in front of an unusual human. Well, he was rash, bold and even fearless as he came to learn through the first encounter, adventures of pirate treasure.

Even kidnapping that ended with the green-eyed male setting a criminal gang owned ocean liner on fire, and the midsummer party events in the royal palace. 

_Finger it, as he self fellates himself and I lick his cock and balls with my fingers up his ass. I did have to make a window of opportunity and even prepare to finger bang his hole. I did lube my fingers with spit and saliva to fuck the hole of Lutz who was startled with my fingers at his hole._

_It is nicely shaven and chocolate brown skin ring that matched his nipples. It was easy to get past his anal ring as he moaned out. He did, however, pull my swim trunks down, I was thankful since my hard erection was fully engorged and straining them. It is nice to set my dick free from its confines._

_I sated my lust by sucking his dick head as our tongues in duo licked at it. He and I had a wild licking competition as my fingers were prepping his hole going in and out. I could feel Lutz shiver and his cock pulse when I hit his spot._

_He also had one of his big hands around my dick massaging and tugging along its span. It was wondrous feeling with that callous hand rubbing my sensitive dick flesh. I could detect all the sensation from his body like shivers of pleasure and trough the twitching of the cock._

_It pulsed and moved to be livelier when brushing against his prostate. It this sexual exchange of lust Lutz did surprise me with a fore coming surprise to face sit on his face as he gets to lick my hole. Well, I got tempted and also could not resist._

_Lutz had an unnaturally long tongue that he could touch his nose tip. Plus it was not a first-time rodeo._

_I pretty much had a mind-boggling orgasm from him tonguing my ass in the pavilion at my house's garden. It was so twisting and moved like a snake that I pretty much came from my ass not getting fucked but tongued._

Ding, ding, ding. Rang out the oven where the meat was cooking as it got finished to cook. Erwin was hard and aroused with a hand on his cock, massaging it at that time. With a disappointment, he got up and took the tray out from the oven as he had to cut the meat in smaller squares before adding to a soup that got put on warming mode.

It was a quick moment to cut the single stake like piece with rosy pink meat in dozen pieces with cross-cutting into neat cubes. They then ended falling in the pot as a final adding with cut-up nettles.

The soup was pretty much a soup made from a vegetable stock cube, nettles, onion, carrot, butter, leek, diced floury potatoes, with cut-up boiled egg and cut meat as a final piece. It got put on simmer for last one minute bellow boiling to wilt the nettles since the already prepared ingredients had cooked ten minutes at 100 °C or 212 °F. The one minute passed fast as he had stirred the soup.

One could decide at the end add cream to the soup or eat it alone. Erwin loved his with cream as it gave more accent and depth to the soup. Alone it was also good since he had eaten it a lot in the countryside being his favourite behind the sauerkraut soup that was his number one. 

At the same time, his thoughts were on the tongue of Lutz Dahl. The man was gifted rim job specialist Erwin had to admit as he had the first-hand experience. It easily could send him to cloud seven or into a stratosphere.

He was done with food preparations as he added wood to the oven and placed the soup and ratatouille near the edge with less heat and close to small hot water cauldron aside. It was a traditional metal frame and brick stove with a compact hot water cauldron aside and a baking oven.

Eren used it in combination with the induction oven as it came handy as on one could get used for cooking and another for heated food, or another way around and in cases of guest both used for cooking and heating. Erwin did retreat to the small corner breakfast room of the corner tower to continue reading the compelling written work. His last word had been tongued as a clue, there it is.

_I was pushing my ass on his face as Lutz had his hands clamped in my butt cheeks. He was pushing them down like he wanted to smother himself, and I could not complain as my knees and hips were like jelly. It felt so excellent and sensual that I could jump out from my skin in the ecstasy._

_I almost lost my self-control when he changed from my ass ring to my balls in the squatting pose in what I sat. It was beyond the heaven and the lust haze as he had my ball in his mouth twirling around it in circles. The wetness, the moistness and the sensuality are beyond my mind._

_Then he would move back his head and ram my hole upon his tongue. I could have pretty much collapsed if not steadying myself with left arm for support. I had overcome with a delirium of pleasure, sweet Mary and Jesus; it was a torturously superb job._

_My hole was twitching, and I almost lost it to orgasm, I did not want to shoot yet as I wanted to see Lutz come undone from the auto fellation. It was hard and took hard will power to stop him riming me to orgasming heavens, but I succeeded just barley also with some regret. That tongue felt hell fucking heavenly._

_We were back to the previous point my fingers up his ass, and Lutz was giving himself an auto fellation. I had this time decided not to play nice as I went for a nerve bundle inside the blond hunks rectum. I had a feast for my ears to hear him express his sexual tension._

_I could feel it coming as he stopped licking his dick and its head swelled up, and the pre-cum was a constant stream. He came with a loud yelp as I felt his ring tighten around my fingers, and he released his dick from his mouth as he was coming._

_Having an opportunity, I did wrap my lips around his dick spewing cum load._

_However this time it was the dicks angle, so it became relatively mess as Lutz had his chest basted in cum load that got past my lips. I did clean up his six packs and pecs._

_Lutz did enjoy my cleaning of his mess remains from cock. Somehow I ended with my back against the tile floors and my legs spread open as he was violating my hole once again with his tongue. I was excited from his coming as I pretty much orgasmed._

_I felt my abdomen strain and the buzz of impulse setting into my cock as I came shooting into the mouth that swallowed my cock with eager joy. After he got done with my load, he did tell that it was a payback service for him giving a pleasure._

_Such a tease, I did have him in a grip between my legs in response as he started to lick my cock again. Not fair!_

_Once again, I was on the back, getting my hole once again worked by him. This time the guy added his fingers inside my ring. I had a shiver run down my spine; there were several of them from the fingertip passing my prostate._

_It was a pleasure that wrecked my body as Lutz let his tongue work his magic on my hole with his rim job and my dick and balls. He was a magician with that magical tongue as he was eating me out or to a paradise depending on how one looks upon things._

_I was sure by the look he gave to me he wanted to fuck me. For the return of a nod, he did proceed to rest his dick head against my entrance. There was that familiar stinging situation, but I should be thankful for relaxation training and the breathing practices, pushing out from that translated sexual guide book from Pink lane._

Ah, Pink lane once again, what was with the Pink lane and the book? What was that book? I should not ask as it would arouse suspicion from him. That was all he mulled in his head.

Erwin had written those words in his search engine, finding quite a lot. It was something of a colourful area as he had learned from Eren and reading about the place.

He had not been there as him being known as Smith would arise some eyebrows seeing him walk through the place. Eren as he had learned still visited the since he was frequent client and nobody did a bat an eye. Well that and him always wearing hoodies for the Pink lane.

Erwin bought his sex things online using the package stations. A package station was a computer terminal with drawers with different sizes for orders. One could use a phone application of special bar codes to open the corresponding box. It was anonymous and private.

The red light district was not the only area for over a hundred shops selling but providing different services. To be precise, the shop count was hundred twenty-five. They provided sex toys of other materials from rubber, glass even costumes, costume makers, shoes, lube, wigs, cosmetics, hygiene items, shoe repair, etc.

Then there were the public venues like restaurants, bars, clubs and other food type venues. They were in seventy-eight venues like tea and coffee shops, ice cream parlours, different types of food establishments from Thai, Japanese, French, Spanish, Italian, etc. Most were of sexual kind of establishments.

In them, one could find erotic paintings or art as they got aimed toward that point of sex or the culture of sex. These areas were not for those of prude sensibilities as even food got aimed toward the theme of sex.

Bars and clubs were the mainstay and backbone of the space from drag venues, to fine refined bars. Then there were the residential properties from the revitalisation. Townhouses, rowhouses, loft and studio apartments, even penthouses doted the maze of streets.

It was a maze of out of grid streets from historic brick buildings that composed the most of the land from modernised storage houses and other structures. Then there were the three bathhouses, eleven saunas, massage parlours, the main post office, bank, police building, and a fire station, etc.

Red district pretty much had a rich mesh of culture, and architecture stylings as Erwin had learned.

Like the Min Gallery a modernist Egyptian Revival building close to futurism. Led lights, stained glass and illuminated edifice in the night and water fixtures with exhibition halls. The place got named after Min, a god of reproduction, love, and sexual pleasure. Eren had been to it several times as he told about it to Erwin.

There was a flat granite stone stelae with the god Min represented in male human form, shown with a hard erect penis held in the left hand while the upheld right arm did hold a flail. _(Author: Kinky)_ It got placed between two double staircases leading to basement floor barrel-vaulted exhibition galleries.

The place was popular in the adult circle, with reporting's on media and news articles. Thanks to a variety of historic exhibitions themed around sex and cultures like an exhibition on sex dolls, dildos, erotic paintings, underwear and so on from historical aspect.

That also includes Asian, Indian sex cultures and many other across periods. Victorian, Ancient Greek, Soviet-era, etc. Those exhibitions were always so popular that they ended sold out, or even extended. Erwin recalled the gallery since he was aiming to see it.

Hu, where was I. That was in Erwin's head as he read on from the stop point after rethinking the previous information of the red light district.

_The sensation of getting penetrated and filled always makes me excited beyond what I can describe. It is pure shrill ecstasy, delight and something otherworldly. It heightened when that big bell-shaped head crossed over my prostate squeezing past my lips a moan._

_My ass ring did also contract to get a hiss trough the shut teeth of Lutz, who had his eyes closed to feel my moist interior. That span of his dick is heavenly as it gets pushed inside it slides over my pleasure button, making my cock twitch like mad._

_And by how vocal Lutz is, I could tell that he was as much turned on as me as his dick seemed to expand in girth inside me. He continued to fill me with his long meat inch by inch until I could feel his big and large balls rest against my butt. Paradise._

_I pretty much had lost it there and now if I had not held back by sheer will power. Lutz did tell me that I have one of the tightest ass he had filled. I took it as a compliment for my exercises that I input training my muscles from top to bottom, and I do mean from legs, arms and torso with the neck. It helps me a lot._

_I do say that his ass also is one of the finest getting to fuck him at the pavilion of the back garden. Not to mention the time I got to accidentally fist him, well it was not an accident after getting to penetrate his hole._

_It has been two times as I had, no three times when I got to fuck him up to his muscular ass. That was my mistake and foresight with him getting fucked by me and my building's staff from a building where he lives if I recall from the previous writing details._

_My breath got stuck in my throat and lungs as he pulled that intimidating tool outward making my ass squelch with a slurping sound. I could feel his balls slap against my ass as he filled me up once again. Their bounce upon my skin felt pleasant and wonderful._

_We did change pose from the missionary from me being on side with one leg up as he slowly and with torturing pleasure and eroticism was moving his hips against my anal walls. It was torturing sensation of shrill lust mixed into one as Lutz was fucking me._

_I was still in for a surprise from Lutz who pretty much pulled his dick out from me as I missed the sensation of getting filled to the full. Before I could ask what was up with him, he sat down on a marble bench against the wall dragging me in his lap with him facing my back._

_Oh, I soon realised what he was planning as I was dick stabbed on his hard-standing soldier sounding like a moaning slut. I felt sparks and fireworks in my brain as that dick moved in and out from my ass as I rested my legs upon his legs spread open in one of four decorative wall mirrors._

Oh, yeah. Eren had four inlaid baroque green marble stone framed windows at the swimming pool area to make it seem much more prominent, wider and spread the light across the room. They were rectangular elongated mirrors with a circle archtop in middle of the two top corners of the previous shape.

Erwin had seen himself and Eren reflected in them as he was fucking the brown-haired male on his dick. Mirror sex was a turn on for him to see Eren's expressions and where his dick pierced the green-eyed male's hole and private parts on display.

_I was floating as Lutz did pretty much of all the work holding me in his big palms and razing me up and down. The dick of his shined like being coated in a rich dose of lube even if that was the pre-cum and my liquids. From the agonising slow thrust from before he had decided to go for more mid-tempo jabs._

_It felt glorious as that dick head, and the girth of his dick rubbed my rectum and over the prostate. My dick pretty much was weeping pre-cum each time he pushed, pulled or allowed to fall on his hard throbbing cock. Not to mention the tickling sensation of his rough, warm breath against my nape and sometimes near the ears that were arousal of its own._

_The feel of his muscular tights bellow my ass as me hands rested upon them was a sexual worldliness of its own. Feeling those muscles strain and inflate then relax as I got filled up with that stiff leaking organ that made me feel so much of sexual tension combined with gratification._

Erwin by now was hard as an iron rod in his pants from the lurid description of the sensations, and the feel of the moment where Eren got fucked by Lutz.

_It was not over as the blond hung male got me off from the dick into a doggy pose upon the marble bench with the ass up and him mercilessly with a single stroke pushing to the hilt. It made my ass ring quiver, and I bit into my upper lip as I grunted in pleasure._

_He had done so to fuck me hard and wild like a beast as I had one of my arms upon the mirror surface and both of our bodies reflected in each opposite wall mirrors. Lutz was relentless with his junk of a branch sized cock taking from mid-speed to a fucking ravenous dog humping._

_There were drops of sweat from Lutz landing on my skin, making me excited, well, that was not only one of the many things. The v cut hips mashing against my ass, the dick filling me up, the breath ticking my scalp as Lutz was fucking me._

_I pretty much knew that he would not last long as he placed his head in the crook of my neck and went on merciless hip thrusts and more vocal groans coming from his throat. I pretty much also was at the end of a rope as I pushed my ass on his cock that was moving into me._

_He and I were glistening in sweat that covered our skin. He had a hold upon my hips going wild as I basked in the sensation of those tights smacking against my ass with the balls._

_I'm sure I was moaning with grunting of Lutz in my ear as I felt him stiffen up and his muscles turn rigid like a sculpture. The dick seemingly inside me expanded, and I felt the hit of a liquid against my anus walls. I, too, was swept away by the feelings and sensations._

_I think I lost all the sensation in my brains just cumming all over the green marble stone bench. I saw the contentment carved in Lutz's face. Even a squirt of cum getting past my ass ring in the mirror beside me as I unloaded my load. Wow, that was a mind-boggling a euphoric._

_I pretty much had my ass up as Lutz did pull his cum coated dick and balls out from my ass. It was followed by the dripping cum shower that for my surprise and over-sensitive dick still kept it challenging._

_I pretty much had a heaving second orgasm when to my surprise, Lutz bent giving me a smile in the mirror to lick out cum soaked colon and ass. The sensation of that slippery and wet tongue made me shiver and shoot for the second time. Holly, Mary and Jesus!_

_After spending what seemed immeasurable time as I had lost sense of the time, he did request to me to clean his cum off from his hard cock. I did comply and did get to insert my fingers up his ass using cum sprayed all over the bench._

_He did ask me to lay on the bench, and I did comply as I had a notion as I pulled out my fingers from his ass. I was right as he got over me and took aiming his dick against his hole._

_It was warm and tight just as I recalled it. I was weak against Lutz ass ring muscles as he rode me on that bench. The warmth, the moistness and seeing such a big dude ride me pretty fast erased my resistance as I had one of my hands on his hip and another upon his ass cheek._

_I pretty much cursed out words of shit, fuck in a row as I emptied my last load with aching balls inside the Lutz turning into a limp doll._ _A doll covered by a muscular mass of a much bigger male as the hulking blond mass of him covered me also. I got hit by something in my face in the orgasm._

_Coming to senses under the much taller perfection of male I realised looking at the mirror I had a single streak of cum across my face from spooge of Lutz. Lutz did raise his head from the crook of my neck with a goofy grin noticing his mess._

_There was a mess all over my chest, from his cum load as his dick had sprayed the watery cum all over him, me from his dick. He did apologise to me as he out of nowhere started to lick cum off my face. It did feel pleasant as we from there exchanged his cum remains between our mouths._

_It did take a moment from that relaxing and my aching balls to get off from bench to have a shower. The man did tell me to try to repeat what we had done before. I pretty much realised that he meant the fisting._

_It ended with him over me with my arm up to his ass as I sucked and drank his cum from the orgasm as I brought him over the edge. I got rewarded with three and a half shots of cum that I did not escape my lips since their amount was small. After a clean-up, I did order takeout as we pretty much wanted to relax for the rest for the day._

_All in all, it was a fabulous day._

Nghhh, came from tight-lipped Erwin as he unloaded his load into tissues like an amateur high schooler jacking and spanking his meat. Eleven shots of cum as he had to use extra tissues to avoid dirtying his freshly washed pants.

As he was coming down from the induced haze, the blond Erwin Smith was confident that this moment would not be the only one going over the fapping material written by his husband (wife) Eren Yeager.

He got distracted by a signal coming from his phone via messenger application. It was Eren with a message that he was returning home as he was on his way back.

That signalled for him to set the table for the dinner as he cleaned up the mess and made sure that there were no signs of the promiscuous activities.


	3. CHAPTER III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a brand new NSFW chapter.

It was a sunny bright day as a luxury car drove in a parking area behind the iron gates that belonged to the Canton building that Eren owned. It was a glorious art nouveau tower reaching up thirty levels covered in neat sandstone and granite surfacing.

Erwin was at the wheel of the car with Eren sitting beside him, going through the staff meeting plans organized in the Presidium Swan on his smart pad.

"All done, and save!" Eren clicked the smart pad's surface that came with a pen tool as he placed it into a particular holding area beside the side of it.

"Great, then we can walk to the doors from the garage," Erwin mentioned as both of them got out from the car as it got locked before processing toward an exit doorway to the residential building through a tunnel passage.

The building got to run by the team of Loui Bergam, Doran Ritland, and Emil Farley. Eren and Erwin met only Doran and Loui at the front desk as they emerged out from a security door with a sign aside telling that the doors led to the garage.

"Hello, Eren and Erwin, nice to see you." greeted the white-haired man with his blue eyes, aside from the brown-haired Loui, who was putting a new announcement upon the brass framed notice board that was meant for the residents of the building.

"It is also for me. See you tomorrow at the gathering since you will be staying at the hotel. Did you receive the mail I sent to you one day ago?"

"Yes, we did. Would you have some requests?"

"Nothing, at all. See you maybe later." with that, Eren walked to the elevators with Erwin just behind him.

The elevator took them to the upper floors of the building that spread the five floors. The penthouse suite had a swimming pool and was a wondrous beauty as the elevator doors opened upon a private lobby.

The first floor of the tower was the main lobby. The level contained a coat room, bathroom, pantry, and kitchen with the next-door breakfast room split in two by an arch. Then there was the three-section arched window living room, a laundry room, a dining room, a sauna room with a terrace pool.

Then a large iron art nouveau conservatory with a pool around it was a terrace. The second floor was a billiard room, parlor, antechamber, ballroom, including a bathroom and utility closet room. The third floor was a long gallery, study, cabinet, and a guest bedroom with a toilet, bathroom including a walk-in closet. And utility closet room for cleaning supplies.

The fourth floor was Eren's master bedroom, bathroom, and walk-in closet, with the utility closet. And a third bedroom. The final fifth floor was a studio, lounge, and a solarium with a glass dome roof with a scenery window. The top got decorated with art nouveau elements.

Double doors were leading one into the private lobby entrance. The place had art nouveau influence throughout the interior and furnishing that made the place homey thanks to wood detailing and colourful wallpaper. It was a warm and cozy space to enjoy and relax.

Erwin went to the kitchen to prepare a meal for him, and Eren was going to the living room. Erwin decided to go with grilled French toast for dinner time with store-bought sponge cake for dessert.

Erwin has the next week free while Eren had it busy with his meeting for all the green-eyed male building staff members. Eren did tell him at the dinner table that he was going to the Presidium Swan and would be back in the evening.

"See you in the evening," Eren said to the blond male as he kissed him on the lips with a smile catching Erwin by surprise. It made a smile bloom upon Erwin's face.

"Wait!" he grabbed Eren from behind by his right arm and pulled him back into a kiss as he bent him down like in a tango with a passionate kiss pulling the brunette back up.

"See you too!" he left out a sputter of giggles seeing Eren lumber into an arch from the passionate kiss.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later, you ass." with that, Eren walked out from the private residence toward the lobby for an elevator. Erwin did decide to retreat to the living room to sunbathe in a window half-hexagon alcove fitted chair sofa with pillows and plush padding.

He opened his phone to continue reading the writing written in the diary. This time was going over the sexual encounter with Lutz at the townhouse swimming pool next aside it was an encounter with the Angel Aaltonen.

The hot and stud like police officer of the Trost town with whom Eren and Erwin had sexual encounters. Well, it was Erwin who had a first go to give a blowjob to the hung police officer from that day when Eren found Erwin dead ass drunk next to Hange's bakery.

Well, it was not like Eren, Lutz, and Erwin were alone in a threesome. They encountered Angel, Erwin himself, and Eren after learning about the blond; blue-eyed males meet in a bar toilet.

***

All of it happened one year back in springtime when skies from sunny days slowly started to be covered with clouds with grey underbellies. Eren was at home with Erwin upstairs in his office room as the brunette heard a gate bell alarm that told somebody was at the front iron gates. As Eren looked out, the rain started to rain.

"Who is there?" he responded, even if he could see the gate and recognize Angel in his summer police uniform with a bike in the side hidden panel with a screen that connected to security cameras.

"It's me, Angel. Can you open the gates? I'm getting soaked here, so please hurry up."

"Sure, come on inside. The front doors are open, and I will wait for you." Eren pushed the gate opening button as they came open, with Angel passing past them. Eren pushed the gate shut button as they closed behind the police officer's bike as the man rode down the road in the rain.

What had started drizzle became a quick-paced rain from the skies and then into a downpour of rain straight from a watering can straight from clouds. Eren did wait at the doors as he spotted the man and opened the doors to get greeted by salivating scenery.

Well, Eren could feel twitch of his member inside his jeans, seeing the erotic sight as it seemed to stick in his brain like a magnet. The pale blue shirt was dark from the rain's water clinging to the skin like a second skin layer. The fabric wet was clear to see through accenting the six-packs and the peck with those pink nubs.

They were like tents underneath the shirt as drops of water dripped from the man's blond hair.

"I will go get a towel. Can you wait here?" Eren did ask him before going to the laundry room to get a dry towel for the man to dry off and maybe even take that shirt off, but it would be a waste with the police badge.

The man had his standard police equipment with a gun on safety, handcuffs, a mobile phone, the police radio communicator, flashlight with the police baton, and other necessary items around his police duty belt in belt keepers, fasteners with the badge.

For extra security and grip, the man even had belt suspenders, a part of a modern tactical suspenders that had a break-off action like a clip-on tie for police officers' safety to reduce the risk of injury.

Eren was in for an erotic sight as he, in silent steps, walked back with a towel for Lutz to dry off himself. He found him in a hallway with Erwin.

He was sucking upon the wet shirt of the man over the nipple of Angel, the police officer. By the looks, Erwin had gotten to the police officer first as the man had distorted face with shut eyes in pleasure.

"And here I thought I would have a chance to be the first." spoke Eren while Erwin looked seducingly, giving him a side look with his tongue lapping the wet clothing as he passed a towel to Angel.

"Well, I came down to get a drink, and the police officer here offered me have a taste of fresh rainwater soaked clothing for my thirst. I bet you were planning the same thing."

"You seem to know me a lot in my mind-set." it was not an understatement. Being together and married day from the day around each other, they learned about each other.

It was the body language, expressions besides the speaking and listening. There were tangible pieces in the house of each other's presence. Photos, paintings done by Erwin and Eren, clothing, and other things like souvenirs and other items from their trips like a circumventing trip around the globe on yacht EWIN in what times they learned the smallest details of each other. Eren was interested in all the things about Erwin.

Day after day interactions, talking with him and even hearing things from Smith family members as he tried to note items in his brain drawers. That's how the relationship worked sharing emotions, loving each other, and learning about each other when coming together in relationships and creating them.

The police officers' wet clothing got discarded on the hooks of the coat hanger as they ended in the living room with the police officer naked with his sculpted body and in crimson red briefs. There was a big mound in the cotton briefs as Eren was cooking sexual plans as he got out from his clothing with Erwin.

Eren was bronze skin kissed by the sun with bright yellow, neon, and black, while Erwin was wearing black and red line briefs. Eren was scheming already dirty sexual play.

Eren did pull Erwin down on the knees with him in the front of the meaty organ behind that red underwear.

"Care to join me?" Eren had his eyes spark with mischief as he slid his mouth over Angel's cock, making it inflate and fill with blood. It made the lump grow and expand as Erwin had his head aside from Eren's.

Angel was instantly hard with the blond and the brunet having their mouths on his covered genetalia as Eren snagged the edge of the briefs to pull them down as the substantial intimidating monster hung cock came free and liberated with the head pointing down.

Eren grabbed the intimidating shaft as he pushed its head toward Erwin's lips as he did open and had the dick head inside his mouth and sucked upon it. Instead, the green-eyed younger male was sucking along the length to the shaven balls that were large and full of potent load.

They were shaven, but there was a nice and trimmed blond patch above the dick. Eren had peeled himself out of his underwear as his cock was free and hard while he, with his tongue, explored the proud soldier of Angel.

Erwin had his arm upon that dick as he was slurping and sucking that intimidating meat choker down his mouth and throat. He did need time and relaxing to get that tool down, but Angel was not in a hurry since they had their encounter at a bar's toilets.

After sated on sucking upon Angel's baby makers, he noticed something, Erwin was full hard, but that was not his primary concern. Eren had another idea in his head as he decided to go with sexual activity next.

Eren got off and away from stimulating the blond police officer's dick and got upon the soft royal blue Oriental carpet that was over the living room. It also matched the interior with curtains, wallpaper, furniture padding, and even light lamp shades.

On his back, he slid between Erwin's legs to the surprise and wonder of his lover. The open-legged male in a squat pose let out the pleasure of moan while having a dick in his mouth as Eren was playing with his cock and set it free through the leg opening.

He took the pink dick head of Erwin's rigid meat in his mouth, sucking upon it with lust, desire. It got broken with Erwin by getting up to take off his briefs. He did return to the previous arrangement—him sucking Angel and Eren sucking him.

Eren was still not satisfied, and he loved to experiment with sex. That could include a vast array of things.

Eren was a sexually liberated person loving to explore all sex toys from simple rubber dildos of realistic appearance, smooth bullet ones, double-headed elongated ones as he recalled the moment with Mike and Erwin and taking the two.

Butt plugs, vibrating dildos, some fantasy sexy toys of dragon dildos, massage dildos with bumps and surface that could stimulate. There was a big assortment cleverly hidden.

Eren loved to use them upon himself and Erwin. Just last week, he had sexually played with Erwin's ass with anal bead balls by pushing him full with them and making him push them out as he sucked the man's dick. It was a delight to watch for the green-eyed male.

Ovipositor, dog knot dildos, horse cock dildos, dragon, and some alien fantasy dildos were the extreme kinky side of sexual play.

Not excluding other accessories that were well hidden, nobody would find them in the house's secret places. Like the private staircase that Eren did show to Erwin.

At the bottom of the staircase, there were five secret rooms. One was a hidden entrance beneath the stairs' final descending steps for the security room, the sexual item storage room toward the garden, a hidden passage room connected to the exit tunnel toward the west end.

Opposite it was a second exit toward the cave at the garden, and a final one that led to the security vault with storage and a third secret passage that led one out at the far end at the back of the garden with a tunnel that led to first and second floor hidden behind the walls.

Eren and Erwin had seen some hot stuff going from their voyeur hiding spot, but it was a secret. There had three events they had witnessed of sexual encounters.

Eren was sucking Erwin as Angel seemingly encouraged the blond to take him deeper down his throat. It was a successful attempt to take that long schlong down. The male servicing the blue-eyed beauty's cock ended with the fingers coming alive like spiders and crawling over the sculpted ass cheeks.

It was easy to get a finger up those muscular ass cheeks past the neat pink sphincter gates. Eren gave a circular motion electing from the stuffed mouth and the chest a pleasuring grunt, accompanied by a twitch from the heavy leaking cock with a constant, uninterrupted pre-cum flow.

Eren fingered the moist hole and even lubed it up with his saliva. For extra, he slid and moved on his back to give that hole an excellent and proper rim job. In response, he could feel that cock twitch and pulse with a pulse and excitement in his left hand.

Eren had two of his fingers inside Erwin as the blond hunk was sucking on the blond police officer. It got not meant too long in that circle of a threesome, and somebody broke. Angel came cumming into Erwin's mouth, who also came as Eren wrapped his lips around his dick as it spewed cum.

Some cum of the pleasure consumed Angel did escape past Erwin's lips and along that throat. Eren had gulped down the eight shots of the cum. He did clean the mess upon the throat of Erwin from the steamy sex exchange between themselves.

They did take a bit of break as Eren had a naughty and it included Angel between Erwin's ass cheeks rimming his ring as things developed from there as Eren grabbed a can of drinks.

"Thanks, you sure have a talented mouth," Angel commented to Erwin. Eren did admit that Erwin had a skillful tongue from getting his cock sucked by the blond and even his hole rimmed. He had come several times from that pink tongue of that hunky Smith rimming his hole alone.

"Thanks, I can even make Eren cum alone from me rimming his hole." the younger Smith brother was speaking like it was a casual talk, calm and poised.

"Well, then how about a police officer was servicing a rich civilian businessman with his head between the male's cheeks. To show how much he is experienced since receiving a blowjob in a toilet area of a bar 'Asturias.'"

It was a nice thing for an Eren to grab hold of that opportunity even if he had not mentioned his plans.

The view enticed Eren in front of himself as Angel was beneath Erwin's sitting on the blond police officer and getting rimmed. By the sounds Erwin was making, he rode a high pleasure train with moaning, hissing, and yes, yes, storm feeling his asshole worked.

Angel had his face straight between those muscular ass cheeks in full dive as Eren enjoyed a look. The scene of those top blonde pale locks between that slight tan ass cheeks. Eren had bought Erwin sexy and fitting underwear swim trunks, briefs that allowed him to tan his skin; the green-eyed male did not mind the pale ass of the hung a hunk husband of his for their wedding trip around the globe.

From the frigid waters of the Arctic to the warm waters of the Pacific Ocean and its many tropical islands as it was a yearlong trip. Instead of buying up some tourist's kick knacks, they visited all continents; instead, he bought decorative stones and mineral pieces.

Carved marble chess pieces from Italy, a stone inlay box from India, carved red granite candle holder from Germany, and a stone dildo. It was one of many mineral and stone pieces that decorated his house.

Quartz, amethyst, citrine, basalt, obsidian, etc. The main piece from the travel was an art piece Eren had created from minerals and gemstones into one abstract piece at the swimming pool in an alcove that was a blank green marble wall. Amazonite, aquamarine, pearl, and zircon were many gems and minerals and stones decorating the wall. It got embellished with a gold sheet making the piece an eye-popping eyepiece.

It looked something like a portrait of Adele Bloch-Bauer with the method used for the painting. It was a gesso layer upon a plaster in which the stones got embedded, an embossing method to make a surface relief with decorative gold and silver leaf between the embedded stones.

All of it got set into a gilded frame that rested against the green marble, a centerpiece that told about their adventure and the one year honeymoon period. It was a proud piece for Eren, and Erwin admitted that it was a delight to look upon and recall their trip and sexual moments.

Erwin was moaning like a slut with "YES, YES. FEELS SO GOOD. FUCK." he was surprised as Angel had grabbed into his tights and pulled him down on his long tongue. It could reach the nose and chin; he did not have any problems with it as macroglossia had a bit enlarged jaw mandible bone.

Eren was sucking upon Angel's big dong seeing Erwin's cock twitch as mad when that long tongue finally slid up his hole. And it was a first time seeing and hearing such a vocal response from Erwin. The mouth was agape; the eyes shut in ecstasy as a slimy muscular organ was snaking up his hole.

He was moving his ass as Angel was mercilessly attacking that pink hole and drilling his tongue inside Erwin. The cock went up and down, slapping against the abdomen like a pendulum with a twitching while the cock wept a clear pre-cum that made a clear stand. It hung down from the cock head down, landing on the Angel's shaved and smooth chest and the pecks with six-pack abdomen.

From the cock of Angel, Eren jumped to Erwin's penis and back forth, changing between them. Eren saw the cock of Erwin jump up and seemingly expand as Angel wrapped his hand around the cock base to stop the dick from unloading.

"Not, yet. I still have plans and Eren also, but I'm happy and uplifted that my tongue and mouth made you almost cream, but let's get it on." his blue eyes connected with the green eyes that belonged to Eren.

What Erwin did not expect was to be pierced by Angel's monster dong with a stomach bulge as the slab of meat-filled him to the balls, with Eren licking the spot where they were connected. Even licking balls of them both and even the hard, engorged, and full mast cock of Erwin.

Erwin was placed in the doggy style as Angel was ploughing him from the backside. Eren was getting sucked by the Smith family member as Eren sucked his proud and fully raging dick.

Besides sucking on Erwin, he licked around the ass ring pounded deep by Angel from slow sensual hip movements to full throttle of hip slapping against the lovely muscular ass cheeks. 

Lapping up the mix of ass juices and pre-cum he had an excellent time bathing balls of Erwin and Angel, taking one ball inside one by one since they were quite big. He also sexually lapped over Erwin's sculpted chest and nipples before taking a return to the cock drilling inside Erwin.

The whole rim of Erwin was sinking inward and outward as the dick got pulled out from the ass as Eren was enjoying the excitement of licking around it and the huge cock. It would not be like for Eren to do something naughty at an opportunistic time.

That was pushing his middle finger up Angel's moist hole covered with saliva. A push of it over the blond police officer's pleasure button of nerves made the man let out a long moan of pleasure.

"Ugh, ugh. P-ple-please stop. I'm not gone last, ugh, gasp, ugh." Eren felt that anus ring tightens around his finger like a tight grip. Instead, the brown-haired and green-eyed imp smiling boy added a second finger up that tight sphincter.

Eren had a fun play from his side, sexually torturing Angel, bringing him close to the orgasm before stopping as he retreated his finger from the nerve bundle.

The brunette did make that to the final when he pushed upon it, making Angel an ecstasy long groan of pleasure. The dick's girth expanded as Eren felt the anus ring spasm as the man orgasmed, shooting his creamy load up inside Erwin.

Eren fast slid back to Erwin's cock as it was a wise decision as the cock taken in the mouth expanded and started to shoot wad after a wad of cum into the mouth. His cum ended in the mouth of Erwin.

All three were coming down from the sexual height as Erwin was resting with his ass up with the hard cock of Angel still inside and still fully hard. That rigid cock held cum inside.

"Why are you still hard?" Erwin inquired, feeling that long harpoon in his ass with the warm cum inside his colon. Eren, instead, after cleaning cum off from cock was not so surprised.

There had been many times where Erwin was still hard in his ass as the blond complimented his ass and tightness and his excitement. Well, Eren loved the feeling of the dick up his ass as by fucking Erwin; he was hard as iron feeling the sphincter muscles around his cock and the warmth.

"You have a nice ass," replied Angel as he erotically and with slow tease pushed his cock back inside him as it got coated in cum. Eren felt the abdomen of Erwin bulge as he placed his arm on the bump. Angel felt that massage on his cock through the belly of Erwin. He said it felt nice.

The fucking was not done as Angel got on the couch with his penis still embedded inside Erwin. Erwin's dick was semi-hard cock as it quickly became hard and standing.

"Come take a seat on this standing proud throne for yourself." with his arm around the stiff shaft; he made it wobble around its circular axis like a rubber dildo on a suction cup.

"Thank you, kind sir, but it would require some lube." he had one in a hidden compartment of his side table near a wall. Eren lubed his hole and then, with his legs on each side, started to lower himself upon Erwin's rigid pipe. It was a pleasure when that big pink cock head pushed past his anal ring; as the cock sunk inward, it set heightened pleasure as brunette bottomed out.

Filling sensation came; the cock filled him as Angel rose his hips to fill Erwin, and he served Eren. It was hot and steamy as their backs faced each other, moving up and down on the dicks. Erwin upon Angel's and Eren upon Erwin's. That was until Eren turned around to face the two.

Eren rode that cock to the completion of an orgasm painting the muscular chest of Erwin.

While the green-eyed male did that Angel was filling his ass with a rich, potent load of cum. Eren had an opportunity to fuck that sloppy cum load filled ass, and it made him as hard as a steel pipe.

He was meanwhile having the dick of Angel up his ass. The forward thrust of his hips got him into cum drenched hole of Erwin, and he found it arousing, as back pull got him on the blond police officers dong.

It was the double amount of pleasure fucking Erwin and getting fucked. Before that, Eren had pushed a dildo up Angel's anus held in place by three strings. That was when a police officer was fucking Erwin and Eren had time to slide it inside the man.

It was a black rubber dildo with a crossing of veins all over the span. Eren did not tell that besides the three holding bands, it was also an electric dildo. The set came with a lock that got not added.

Eren had the remote just aside as he pushed it and got rewarded with a sensation of a cock inside him expanding and exciting hissing and groan from Angel. He played with the intensity levels, and it was the highest that set the Angel over the line as he came flooding Eren's insides.

Eren was letting up as he whispered something in Erwin's ear. It was an encouragement to fuck Angel. That was after Angel had given Erwin a second rim job, and the dildo from his ass got taken out.

Erwin had his go as Eren had finger fucked Angel's hole before Erwin had his aim with his hard cock. All in all, it was close to the evening as they were cleaning up from the sexual escapades.

They had dinner around a table for the evening as the lights of the garden were on. Before that, they had spent cleaning, washing up.

***

Erwin got done recalling the memories as he went over the written words of Eren. It was about Angel and Eren getting nasty at Trost Town Greenhouse.

A Victorian-type cast iron built construct with a central part and four parts around it and an x glass constructs connecting them and a small courtyard between x cast iron and glass tunnels as it was at Rose Park's border.

_(Date) Trost Town Greenhouse, Fern Street, Trost Town, Angel Aaltonen._

_I have to tell you this day came out rather unexpectedly. Getting fucked by police officer Angel in a public building hidden in the greenery. And with people around, lucky thanks that there were not so many._

_How to be direct happened from me walking out from the library after having returned books from the library. And noticing a poster for the Japanese flower arrangement exhibition in the south-east gallery. I, by interest, decided to get there as it was a walking distance of eight streets._

_It was a fantastic exhibition, a delight for my eyes as I looked around. It was full of people and resounded with a sound of voices. Then I spotted a familiar face in his navy dark pants with a matching shirt. He was wearing his official public event uniform; the police has four uniforms._

_If I recall, they were spring, summer short sleeve uniform, autumn, winter uniform, a public event uniform, and a formal event uniform. Angel was giving me a perfect white smile across from the room._

_Well, he looked hot and handsome as I walked toward him. He did disappear from the vast open tunnel into a side passage as I followed him. That took me to the north gallery._

_I looked around the cavernous gallery of two floors. It was filled with tropical plants and even climbing vines, making the jungle place as I looked around for Angel. He found me by dragging me from behind into the lush greenery from the pebble and stone tile trail._

_We were talking as he complimented me on my appearances near a trellis wall of climbing plants. Well, the path was three meters from them. They got finely hidden from the eyes of all. Angel had worked at the building as a night guard before when he was still in police training._

Erwin could attest to that as he had explored it all alone on his own when the building was closed for a light fixture updating and restoration of the fountain, and he was left alone as a patron. Two years ago, before moving down to Trost, it had seen restauration, but it was a sturdy, high-quality one, so it was fast and easy.

_I ended touching his crotch on the back walk as he pulled me into the greenery. Now there was a big lump in those uniform pants. Angel did tease me about it as he saw my eyesight as one horny second year; he complimented me with his witty talk. I did flatter him back rather silly._

_I told him I could tickle his intimidating gooseneck between his legs with my arms. Instead of stroking with my palms, it ended with me getting shafted with that long hose. That happened later on, if not jumping over the events at a fast pace from my memory, and cum deposit in my ass currently._

_I unzipped and unbuttoned those pants as I came face to face with orange and black vertical striped boxers. His tool was still intimidating, and long as I recall it filling me after helping him with his shirt._

_It radiated warmth in my hands as I wrapped one of my hands almost around it and gave tugs up and down that uncovered his beautiful big penis head. I did give it several licks with my tongue and had that familiar slight salt taste of pre-cum that was barely noticeable._

_I loved sucking on that dick as Angel had his arms in my hair upon my head. As I was sucking him off with the man laying down on a concrete raised platform and cover grid underneath what flowed water, I felt something in my pants. It was Angel slipping past the rubber band of my pants to brush his right arm finger over my hole._

_I felt it, and it made me thrilled, excited, and horny in my pants. Then he got his wet saliva-coated finger up my bum hole. I gasped as he spread open my hole by scissoring my ring open. I was in for a surprise as I got sucked off by him in a crouching pose as he double fingered me._

_His stubble and tongue with that mouth felt as magical as one could expect as he twirled his tongue over my cock head. He had his index, middle fingers up my hole as I had an inhabitation to spread my legs a bit more and feel those manly fingers up my chute._

_Angel's mouth felt so wonderful that I grabbed his head and was deep throating his mouth wanting to get more of my erection inside. He did oblige as he pushed forward, and I had my hands in his hair._

_I had my cock entirely in his mouth and throat as I was mercilessly fucking it. I could feel the orgasm rising, and to my surprise, a tight grip of two hands around my hips pulling them forward. It was easy to guess that the hunky police officer wanted cum load down his esophagus._

_I felt the pleasure waves as I came heavily down the gullet held by hands on each side. It was a mindboggling orgasm as it took a will not to collapse from pleasure washing through my body. As I come down from that orgasm, I was in for more sexual activities, as all of cum got guzzled down._

_I got turned around with my pants down as Angel forced my legs wider and got his head between my ass to give a spit upon my opening and started to tongue my hole. HEAVEN. That long tongue sent me to heaven as it slid over my sensitive areas._

_So sensual, trilling that I could easy-peel myself out of the skin and also mercilessly backup and meet that intrusive tongue. I ached for more, and I hot that when it slid past my ring._

Erwin was hard in his pants as he was reading over the content on his mobile phone. He did have to admit that Angel had one fine cock that bested his and that the tongue work was a miracle as he walked up to the bedroom to lounge upon a flat couch alcove with a stepped Aztec revival type window one of the two.

In his left hand, he had a dildo that he inserted in his ass as he decided to continue reading the work while he masturbated his cock with his left arm with right having the phone in his hand. While a blue dildo got inserted inside him as he could raise his hips and move down.

He also loved when it slid out from his anal hole as it found it pleasurable.

_I tried to be as silent as I can for gods know if somebody would pass by the hidden spot as I was eaten out by a police officer's talented tongue. I pretty much had taken a yoga pose close to a doggy style standing on the legs bent downward and hands resting on an inbuilt ledge for a giant palm tree._

_Angel is sensational and masterful with that tongue of his as I love him to rim me till I cum only from rim job. I was disappointed that it came to an end, but the sensation of the dick against my puckering hole told me that the main goal for Angel had arrived._

_I shut my teeth and jaw tight as the head pressed against my anal hole and then pushed in slow and easy as it got coated in spit and pre-cum. There was the usual thrill, excitement, horniness, and sensual over sensitive nerves as I concentrated on the feels and sensations of that long shaft forcing its way inside me._

_The span of that dick, the flesh, touched upon my inner walls and the pleasure it gave when passing over my prostate. It was deliriously torturing thanks to that meat's length as I could feel its girth and span take it inside. He did get it entirely inside me as I was there in a trance feeling all of it._

_I was the first to move my hips pulling myself off from the cock and pushing back as I could feel my abdomen rise and fall. It was all it took for Angel to start drilling my hole in slow and sensual thrusts before going a bit faster pace in his uniform. That made me so stiff and fully rigid._

_So what if I have a uniform fetish? I like uniforms. I don't have to admit that to Erwin, who told me that I might have a taste in uniforms after our sex in the Smith Tower. That is true._

_One thing I will not admit that the sex initiated by Erwin in his office Smith Tower quarters was the most thrilling and exuberant taste I got to experience in my life. Taken atop of his table, riding his mighty soda can thick slab in his leather chair as he sat upon it and seeing it in the full height office mirror._

_I'm getting distracted; I already wrote the sexual escapade adventure with Erwin Smith in his office room._

Erwin was grinning as he recalled on his whim how he fucked and seeded Eren full with his cum two times in the office over his table, in the chair, and quite a sensual poses.

Not to also forget their second time as Eren would give him a blowjob under a table with the blond discussing with four people from his company. Eren was such a tease lapping his tongue over his pink cock head, taking one of his balls after one another in his mouth, and using his tongue.

He was then going for his piss slit and his dick head's sensitive underside before for the pieta resistance reaching for a deep throating. One hour of sexual torture ended him culminating in the brown-haired imp's mouth as the four employees left.

It ended with him rough breeding Eren like a slut upon the floor, legs wide open as Erwin fucked him from above until having a second orgasmic release. Erwin continued reading the text.

_Angel was turning into a wild beast with that cock pounding my ass. My hole got tortured in pleasurable ache, and that sensation of getting filled always seemed constant. All I could concentrate on was that intruder piercing inside me and hit my lower abdomen with a bulge when I looked down with my head bend downward._

_It rose and flattened back. Oh, it got me horny as my ass ring tightened. Angel said that I had a perfectly tight hole at my backside in whispering words. I did tighten around him using my sexual knowledge picked from a guide book as it did make him wilder, thank god for his underwear._

_It was holding back his nuts from slapping against my butt cheeks and drawing attention. There had been four people passing us as I knew from him slowing down in his cock up my ass._

_After they would pass, he would resume my ass fucking more upbeat and then vigorously. I pushed back to meet his hips as I could hear with his head at my neck grove and close to my ears that he would not last long._

_His breathing was becoming more increased, and erratic signalling that he was ready to come soon._

_I, too, was feeling the familiar sensation of pre-orgasm closing upon me. The tightening of the muscle tissue through the entire body would be like spasmming through the body. My ass ring would then clamp upon that dick as the ring would tightening in the rhythm of a pulse as I shoot a load of cum._

_I could feel it coming as Angel's dick's girth increased, and the warmth seemed to fill my insides as he shot after a shot deposited his load. I came to riding the train to Orgasmvill._

_After that, I did use my mouth to clean up his cock as I also used tissues for my filled bum-bum. They are not only hand tools for the nose but also clean-up. Tampons are also useful for sucking up all that wetness coming in handy with strings._

_After a clean-up, the handsome police officer thanked me. I returned it humorous words since he is here to serve citizens, he may take it as a thank you for his service. We exchanged smiles and went our way._

Erwin was also riding his train to Orgasmvill, shooting his cum all over his naked chest. Those written works of sexual encounters before their marriage got him all hot and horny.

It usually took about two works to read or how it got written to get him to shoot a load. Erwin did find a red ink that told what kind of stuff the dear police officer Angel Aaltonen was into as lustful desires.

_ Angel Aaltonen – Loves a police baton up his ass as it makes him horny and excited and a fetish for speedos too. _

Quite a kinky hobby for a profession in the same field, Erwin was amused about the baton writing. It was time to clean up and do some cooking before Eren returns for the evening. And order a chocolate cake for the occasion from a downstairs restaurant.

It was a struggle not to read further, but Erwin did resist that temptation.


End file.
